i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Youcai
| Image = Wangyoucai-1.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 王有才 | Pinyin = wáng yǒucái | Alias = | Titles = Devil-Eyed Killer | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (first life) Alive (second life) | KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod = Allheaven's curse | Age = 15,000+ (first life) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = First life: Black (originally) White (after soul absorption) | Eye = First life: ? (originally) Non-existent (after creating Blackest Night) | Spouse = | Family = First life: Uncle Wang (father) Second Life: Dong Hu (brother) | Friend = Meng Hao First life: Li Fugui | Enemy = First life: Dong Hu (later reconciled) | Master = First life: Patriarch Fifth-Peak | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = | Affiliation = First Life: Reliance Sect Blood Demon Sect Moonset Lake Second life: Unaffiliated | Sect = First Life: Reliance Sect Blood Demon Sect Moonset Lake | Universe = First Life: Vast Expanse Second life: Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second life: Unknown | Mountain&Sea = First Life: Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = First Life: South Heaven | Region = First Life: Southern Domain | Location = First Life: Mountain and Sea Butterfly West Felicity | Cultivation = First Life: Peak 6-Essences Dao Realm (Imperial Lord) Second life: Unknown | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 1 | Manhua = Chapter 1 | Book = 1 , 2 , ? , ? , 6 , 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = ??? chapters | Quotation = Henceforth, my eyes shall remain closed in perpetuity. Should they open, Heaven and Earth will experience shocking changes! My divine ability, is called…. Blackest Night. | Speaker = Wang Youcai after creating Blackest Night | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 852 | Introduction = Wang Youcai is one of the recurring characters of ''I Shall Seal the Heavens. '' He is one of the foremost figures in the novel, and can be said to be one of Meng Hao's closest friends. Along with Meng Hao, Li Fugui and Dong Hu, he was kidnapped and forcibly recruited to Reliance Sect where they were made to become servants to the cultivators in the sect. He had a brief stay in the sect as he was pushed in a cliff by Dong Hu because of a precious treasure they both found. He later became a disciple of the Blood Demon Sect where he soon made a name for himself. | Appearance = After creating Blackest Night His face, devoid of eyes, only have deep, dark holes where his eyes should've been. His originally black hair turned white after absorbing a soul fire in one of the 33 Hells. | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is from Yunjie County like Meng Hao. His father, who Meng Hao calls Uncle Wang, is a carpenter and manages a carpentry shop which he hoped to pass on to his son. Youcai, unfortunately, has tendencies to wander and is thus a source of frustration to his father. He would later be forcibly brought to a cultivation sect that would set him to the path of cultivation. | History = Book 1 He was a mortal just like Meng Hao who was abducted by Xu Qing and brought to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Li Fugui, and Dong Hu. He was later reported by “Little Tiger” Dong Hu to have been killed in an accident. Later, Dong Hu reveals that he was not killed. Turns out Dong Hu pushed him down a cliff to steal a godly treasured pearl. Books 2-7 His next appearance is as a contestant in the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament, as a member of the Blood Demon Sect. During the Song Clan search for son in-law, Wang Youcai stood by Meng Hao. After Meng Hao became the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect, Wang Youcai was the first one to visit him. Later, when he was attacked Meng Hao saved him. During the creation stage of the Ancient Road competition, he chose to destroy his eyes and in return created a divine ability that called on 16 stone steles. He named the technique Blackest Night. He was recruited by the Patriarch of the Moonset Lake, one of the five great Holy Lands. His nickname, Devil-Eyed Killer is a form of respect and admiration given to him by his fellow clan mates. He was a vicious killer, and often baths as the numerous souls of those he killed inflicts numerous injuries upon him. It was revealed that he never really lost the ability to see, but even gained the power to vaguely 'see' the future as Meng Hao discovered when the latter visited him in Moonset Lake. Book 8 Later, he was chosen as one of the the 33 Chosen to explore the 33 Hells in an attempt to gain more power in the upcoming war with the 33 Heavens. He chose to sacrifice his life force in order to fully assimilate with the soul fire, thus left with only one 60-cycle years of time. In return, he underwent massive breakthroughs in his cultivation base and became an Imperial Lord. Amazingly enough, even after 1000 years has already passed since he sacrificed his life force, he seems to still be alive. It may have something to do with the fact that the soul fire he assimilated inside him willingly let Wang Youcai absorb him. Book 9 For the 2,000 years that Meng Hao was absent, he continually tormented his divine sense, fleshly body and his mind thus significantly raising his battle prowess. He then became revered by those from the Mountain and Sea Butterfly because of his cultivation methods. It is also implied that the reason he and others survived despite his 60-year lifespan and his cultivation is due to a Time aura from the coffin the Mountain and Sea Butterfly settled on. Book 10 As one of Meng Hao's friends, he was affected with Allheaven's curse and was thus afflicted with having his life cut short. He died laughing, determined to the very end. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = The surname "Wang (王''')" is a common family name. His first name, "Youcai (有才')", means “to have talent or ability”. ''(Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Blood Demon Sect/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Planet West Felicity/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Dao Sovereign Category:Imperial Lord Category:Five Major Sects/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Yunjie County/Characters Category:Chosen